


Student Becomes Master

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They student becomes the master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Becomes Master

Hawkeye loved pranks, he loved the mayhem and the spectacle.

He was good at them too, most aimed at Ferret Face, BJ his able apprentice.

Some were simple, the perennial eggs in helmet was a favourite, they got him with that at least a dozen times before he started checking, which was almost more hilarious as the eggs streaming down his face.

Some more difficult, taking in a pair of his pants inch by inch until he became paranoid about laundry shrinkage.

But then BJ started practising on his own, it took him a few days to figure out it even was BJ, he had better innocence than Hawkeye did.

BJ didn't just hit Frank, he got everyone, they were good, very good.

Hawk heard BJ's last prank before he saw it, screeching and screaming.

Frank was dripping wet and flailing outside him air raid shelter, turned pond.

Hawk doubled over laughing, hands pressed into his belly and threw a sloppy salute towards BJ.

He grinned, the student has become the master.


End file.
